Not Quite Human
by Sacred Miko Hime
Summary: When the unicorn turned on the vile one, filled with righteous fury, he swore all eternity held its breath. Sesshoumaru saw an angel of death and, if only for an instant, felt fear. Kagome/Sesshoumaru
1. Kirin

**To the best of my knowledge, I don't think anyone's ever done this before. I'm not sure what anyone's going to think of this or what I'm going to do with this if you ask me to continue so reviews, commentary, suggestions, tips, ideas for a better title, a beta, whatever, would all be appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, do you honestly think I would be writing ****fan**** fictions? **

Crimson life trickled down her useless arm, pooling about the iridescent jewel cradled in her palm. Salt tears carved watery trails through the carnage of battle, the dirt and gore and matted filth plastered to her skin.

Naraku chuckled over her broken body.

"So this is what it comes down to, eh my little miko?"

He stepped uncaringly over the carcasses of his subordinates to crouch beside her, reaching out to stroke the once smooth skin of her face, reveling in her corrupted beauty. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to stare unwillingly into his scarlet eyes.

"You know, you can end all of this right now."

Kagome glared at him through bloody bangs, trying in vain to suppress the naïve hope budding in her chest.

"Indeed, little Kagome. All you have to do is give me the jewel and I will never bother you or your friends again. I will even give Sango back her brother and remove the monk's curse."

Kagome attempted to wrench her face from Naraku's vile touch. His grip held firm. It would be far too easy to just give up, to surrender the responsibility, to fall and never have to get back up again… but she couldn't trust this man, no matter how tempting his offer sounded.

Kagome recalled Kikyo and Inuyasha, torn away by this hanyou's jealous spite. She remembered Kohaku's vacant eyes and Kagura's open rebellion. She thought of little Rin and Shippo, whose childhood innocence had been cut painfully short. She remembered Sango's slaughtered village, Kouga's murdered brethren and the countless villages destroyed in Naraku's mad quest for power, all for the Jewel she held in her hands.

"Never."

Naraku's pale fingers tightened dangerously. Kagome flinched but remained firm in her response.

"I will **never** give you the Shikon no Tama. You will have to kill me first."

Naraku's eyes glowed fiercely in the fading twilight.

"That can be arranged my dear."

He hurled Kagome to the battle-weary soil. She cried out in pain when her shattered shoulder crashed into the dirt, forcing her hand to open. The Shikon no Tama rolled beneath the body of an eagle youkai several yards away.

Naraku smirked, his eyes tracing the Jewel's path. There would be plenty of time for that later. For now, he would have his fun.

Kagome yelped when Naraku's boot forced her shoulder further into the dirt. White-hot agony exploded behind her eyes. He held her down, hissing in her ear.

"The pain is only just beginning my dear. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you had never been born."

Kagome could barely hear him through the pain-induced fog clouding her senses. She reached blindly for the Shikon no Tama. If she could just touch it…

Naraku's face had taken on a strangely contemplative expression. Kagome shrieked in anguish when the same foot that had been crushing her shoulder shattered the bone in her left leg.

Naraku grinned. Tormenting this miko was so much fun.

"Naraku."

Scowling fiercely, the hanyou turned from Kagome like a petulant child whose favorite toy had just been snatched away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What can one so lowly as I do for the great dog demon?"

Sesshoumaru held Tokijin forward, tilting the lethal blade toward Naraku's throat. His golden eyes absorbed everything there was to see: Kagome's bloodstained form, the straining arm, the pink glimmer beneath a fallen corpse. He allowed a small smirk to cross his lips. The miko was a clever, if slightly clumsy, child after all.

"Die."

Naraku smiled and turned toward the silent girl cringing behind him. .

"Well, it looks as though I must bid you farewell for now my dear… but never fear, I will return and finish our game. Stay right there."

Kagome shivered at the malevolent gleam in those bloody eyes. Naraku lunged forward, striking at Sesshoumaru with furious blows. The taiyoukai blocked, whirled, and spun, his silver hair swirling behind him in a graceful dance.

When both demons were too thoroughly involved in their duel to notice her, Kagome began inching her way toward the Shikon Jewel, every movement inflicting agony on her broken body.

Sesshoumaru, unknown to her, watched the girl's painstaking progress out of the corner of his eye. Though she steadily approached her goal, her movements were tragically slow. Even so, the fact that she could move at all with her great injuries impressed the demon lord, despite the fact that he would never admit this to another living soul.

Dodging a particularly gruesome tentacle, Sesshoumaru turned and landed next to the glowing sphere, scooping it up swiftly and tossing it toward the struggling female. Her slim fingers closed around the orb quickly when it rolled past. She flashed him a grateful look caught somewhere between a smile and a wince. He nodded to her.

Naraku raced toward Kagome, desperate to remove the Jewel of Four Souls from her grasp…but for all his speed, he was not quick enough to prevent the whisper that passed through her lips.

"I wish to help my friends."

In that instant, the entire clearing was engulfed in blazing light and silence reigned supreme. The pink radiance began to pulse, a slow soothing rhythm that gave pause to every creature in its range.

At its heart was an even brighter luminosity, clothed in the form of an eighteen-year-old girl. Kagome began to float, encased in a splendor so magnificent none could look upon her.

And then, her figure began to change. The face elongated into a graceful curve. The arms and legs twisted in upon themselves before they too began to lengthen. Her outline smoothed, curving and winding in graceful arcs as firebirds and dragons soared around her. Surrounded by myths and legends, the very universe felt a change occurring in the midst of this battle-worn clearing.

The pulsing light began to churn, curling in upon itself as it raced against time itself to fulfill its sacred duty. With a final brilliant rainbow flare, the transformation was complete and nothing would ever be the same.

When Sesshoumaru opened his eyes again, he beheld a legend. Standing in a dazzling array of purity was a Kirin, a unicorn.

The glorious creature was pure white, brighter than virgin snow, though her very essence seemed to shimmer with every color of the rainbow. A crystal horn of luminescent gold was her only adornment.

When the unicorn stepped forward, Sesshoumaru swore he heard the earth delight in the graceful touch of her cloven hooves.

When the unicorn shook her snowy mane, he swore he saw moonlight and silver embodied in radiant life.

When the unicorn touched the dead and dying, he swore they stood and rejoiced in the simple joy of living in the presence of this glory.

When the unicorn nudged him with a velvet nose, he swore he felt perfect love grace his soul, warming and healing injuries he had never realized were there.

When the unicorn turned on the vile one, filled with righteous fury, he swore all eternity held its breath.

For her eyes were white fire.

Purple lightning crackled across her skin.

A luminescent jewel floated inches above her outstretched horn.

Sesshoumaru saw an angel of death and, if only for an instant, felt fear.

Naraku.

The voice of the jewel was seductive, tempting. It promised great and wonderful things, if only you had the nerve to reach out and take them. It promised power and glory and conquest beyond one's wildest dreams. It promised death.

You shall pay for what you have done. This is the will of the souls of the Shikon Jewel.

The unicorn moved forward. Naraku stepped back…right into a vibrant pink barrier that closed in around the two beings, one of pure darkness, the other of pure light. .

You shall not escape your fate.

The golden horn touched the hanyou, only for an instant. His face twisted into a horrible mask of terrible pain before he was purified. Not even ash remained of the man once known as Onigumo.

It is finished.

The Jewel began to spin, faster and faster. It suddenly encased the unicorn's horn, merging in a spectacular display of color and light.

The unicorn that was Kagome nodded to them before her gentle eyes closed and she collapsed, a girl once more…though no longer quite human.

**Well like, I said before, I don't think this has ever been done before. If it has, I'd really like to see it. But as such, I need reviews on this story more so than any of my other ones. So, please push the little button and make me happy!**

**Oh! Should I make this a crossover or keep this solely in the Inuyasha universe?**


	2. Reflection

First off, before else asks about this, I am aware that there is a distinct difference between the typical western style unicorn and the Japanese Kirin. All will be explained in this chapter so read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, do you honestly think I would be writing fan fictions?

Her head hurt.

Kagome gently probed her throbbing skull, wincing when the slight touch further ignited the migraine pounding behind her eyes. Determining to take some Tylenol when Inuyasha forced her up at whatever ungodly hour he woke up, she rolled onto her back to watch the sun rise.

Kagome observed the obsidian horizon lighten, touched with gleaming tendrils of gold and yellow fire. Pink clouds partially obscured the large crimson fireball lazily ascending into the heavens.

Kagome shot up, reeling at the sudden wave of dizziness that struck her. She clutched her head, bizarre memories and powerful emotions she didn't understand pouring into her mind. What was going on? Where was she?

"Be careful. You shouldn't be moving around yet."

Kagome leaped to her feet, tripping on a nearby root when she attempted to face the speaker. Strong arms caught her and slowly lowered her back to the soft moss of the forest floor.

When Kagome finally regained her bearing well enough to sit, she gingerly leaned against a nearby tree and observed the other occupant of the strange clearing she had found herself in. It was a woman, dressed in ancient battle armor. She too was watching the dawn unfold, apparently oblivious to the world around her…but the slight tensing of her shoulders and the hand resting lightly on the katana at her hip spoke otherwise. This woman was a warrior… and she looked vaguely familiar.

The two sat in a companionable silence for a time before the odd woman turned back to Kagome. She smiled softly.

"You don't recognize me, do you?"

Kagome shook her head, shrugging.

"No. I'm sorry. You look familiar, though I don't know where I could have met you before."

The woman closed her eyes, laughing quietly.

"No, I don't expect you would. After all, I was dead the last time you saw me."

Kagome started, surprised. She didn't need Inuyasha's superb sense of smell to know that this woman was not created of bones and grave soil like Kikyo. She could sense the vitality of this woman's soul, the pulsing chaos of life that only the living possessed… but she also could not detect any lie from this woman. Did that mean that she too was…?

"No, child. You are still very much alive."

The woman interrupted Kagome's panicked musings quickly. She touched her shoulder gently, massaging the tense muscles jumping frantically beneath her skin. Suddenly infused with gentle warmth, Kagome relaxed.

"Then how are you here? Where am I? Where are my friends? Who are you? Why…?"

"Slow down child! I can only answer so many questions at a time."

Kagome froze mid-question. She silently closed her mouth, looking expectantly at the woman across the clearing. Said woman smiled, bemused.

"Your friends are safe in Kaede's village. They are recovering from the final battle."

Kagome grinned, ecstatic.

"Does that mean we did it? Did we finally kill Naraku?"

The woman shook her head. Kagome felt her hopes dashed to the ground. She had been so _sure _that he was dead this time…

"They did not kill Naraku. You did."

Kagome's jaw dropped. There was no way she had heard this woman right. _She _killed Naraku? That just wasn't possible…and even if it was, how come she couldn't remember anything past the wish on the Shikon no Tama? Wait a minute…the wish…

"Yes child. It was the wish that allowed you to vanquish Naraku's great evil."

The woman had stood up and now stood by a small pond near the border of the clearing. She beckoned Kagome to come to her. Kagome rose slowly, dreading another wave of dizziness. When one did not come, she walked over to stand beside the woman.

The woman gestured toward the glassy surface. Kagome glanced down. Both herself and the woman beside her were depicted in a perfect mirror image.

Kagome turned a questioning glance at the woman beside her. What was she supposed to be seeing? The woman waved a hand over the surface of the water and the reflection rippled, changing form. Kagome glanced back at the water.

Kagome sat down abruptly, shocked beyond belief. This, even more than anything else she had seen since regaining consciousness couldn't be possible.

"This is your true appearance Kagome. You are a unicorn."

The unicorn in the water was the most beautiful creature Kagome had ever seen. It far surpassed anything any human was capable of describing or depicting with words or paint. It resembled a cross between the Western style white horse and the Japanese Kirin yet it was more breathtaking than either could have been on their own.

Kagome stared wide-eyed at the woman beside her.

"Who are you?"

The woman's smile, if at all possible, grew even larger.

"I am Midoriko and we have much to talk about, miko of the Shikon no Tama."

* * *

"Is Kagome ever gonna wake up, Sango?"

Shippo nestled further into Kilala's fluffy tail, staring up at the demon slayer with hopeful eyes.

Sango stared into the forest, her beck resting against Kaede's hut. She sighed. Keade-baba had tried everything she knew to get the miko to rise but none had yet succeeded. Kagome remained suspended in a deep sleep, mumbling half coherent thoughts. Kaede suspected she was dreaming and that once the dream reached its conclusion, Kagome would wake up.

"Shippo-"

"Kit, do you believe in the miko?"

Both Shippo and Sango turned to look at the taiyoukai. They had all been surprised that Sesshoumaru had remained after Naraku's demise, though none more than Inuyasha. As it was, if Kagome had not been more important to him than his brother, Inuyasha would have thrown a fit.

"Of course I do! She's my okaa-san!"

Sesshoumaru nodded, his golden eyes sliding closed.

"Then do not worry. She will return to us when she is ready."

Shippo seemed content with this answer. He curled up and was soon napping. Sango however, continued to watch the resting dog demon. She hadn't missed the subtle _us _in his last statement. Did that mean he included himself? She thought he hated humans. So what exactly was his relationship with Kagome?

Sesshoumaru felt the demon slayer watching him. Although he would never admit it, the feeling of her intense gaze unnerved him slightly. While he had no fear of the woman personally, her questioning thoughts probed deeper than he would like to go.

"Onna, if you do not remove your eyes from my person immediately, you may find yourself without eyes to stare with."

Sango looked away quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring. What was with touchy dog demons? Still he was nicer about it than Inuyasha would have been …well at least not so rude. She stood quickly.

"My apologies Sesshoumaru-sama. If you will excuse me, I believe I will prepare everyone a meal."

Taking the demon's silence as an affirmative, Sango left to gather firewood for a cooking fire. After all, there would be plenty of time to muse over the confusing habits of dog demons while she was hunting for food.

* * *

"Midoriko?! As in the famous miko?! The Midoriko?!"

Midoriko winced at the shrill screech, wanting nothing more than to slam her hands over her ears and wait out the coming onslaught in peace. Instead, she sighed and replied.

"Yes. My name IS Midoriko."

Midoriko had no choice at this point but to cover her ears if she wanted to maintain her hearing.

"Really?! There's so much I want to ask you! How did you create the Shikon no Tama? How was I born with it in my body? What's it like being trapped as a jewel? Did you ever wish-"

Kagome shut her mouth quickly when she noticed the wince decorating Midoriko's face.

"Oh. You probably want me to be quiet, don't you?"

The ancient miko-warrior nodded and uncovered her ears, sighing in relief. She silently observed the fidgeting girl standing in front of her. How she wished she could tell her…but alas, it was not to be.

"Kagome, all will be explained in due time. However, to answer an earlier question, we are in your mind," Midoriko held up a hand to stop the coming question, "and I am here because we must talk."

Kagome nodded and sat down once again getting comfortable. Midoriko joined her swiftly, setting her katana on a patch of moss a few inches away. She folded her hands in her lap. Kagome took this as a cue to speak.

"Does this have anything to do with my becoming a…a unicorn?"

"It has everything to do with you becoming a unicorn Kagome. However, there are things I must tell you."

"The world must always have at least one unicorn. Unicorns are the source of hope for many who would otherwise have nothing. Unicorns are a source of light for those who live in darkness. Without unicorns, the world slowly loses its goodness, its magic, until only evil remains."

"After a time, man hunted the unicorns until only two remained in the whole of the earth. They requested an audience with the kamis and pled they not to allow the earth to fall into ruin once they were gone."

"When the last unicorn died a century ago, I was to become a unicorn myself. However, when I was forced to expel my soul into the Shikon no Tama, even the gods could not bring me back to fulfill my destiny."

Another was selected. A young girl named Masuyo was chosen. She did become a unicorn and I remained with her until she was killed fifty years ago. At this time, I was entrusted to Kikyo."

Midoriko noticed the realization dawn on Kagome's face.

"Yes Kagome, with the death of a unicorn, Naraku came into being. With the birth of a unicorn, Naraku was killed. It was your pure, unselfish wish that allowed the kamis to work their change."

"What would I do? As a unicorn, I mean?"

"Care for others. Protect those who are weaker than you. Change people. Simply, be yourself. After all, it was for this reason that you were chosen."

Kagome nodded her understanding before questioning Midoriko about something that had been bugging her for a while.

"Midoriko, how come my reflection looked so different from a Kirin? It didn't look like a Western unicorn either…not really anyway."

Midoriko smirked.

"People see what they wish to see my child. When they see something they cannot understand, they try to restrain it with words so they can get a hold of it. The Japanese saw a Kirin. People in the west saw a white horse. Who is to say who is right and who is wrong?"

Kagome nodded slowly, another question slowly forming in her mind.

"What will happen to the Shikon no Tama, to you, once I wake up?"

Midoriko smiled, such a peaceful expression on her face that Kagome wanted to cry.

"You already have our power Kagome. Once you wake up, we will disappear. We can finally stop fighting and move on."

Kagome was aware of three other sets of eyes watching her from the shadows. She didn't look up as three demons stepped into the clearing and sat down beside Midoriko.

"Very well."

There was no turning back now.

Kagome stood and walked toward the lake, staring at the unicorn in the water. Midoriko and the three demons remained seated behind her. She closed her eyes, musing silently. When her eyes opened again, Kagome had aged fifty years.

"The tell me what I must do."

Midoriko smiled, proud of her many times great grandchild. She stood and walked forward, embracing the girl who had already gone through so much and would go through so much more.

"Simply jump in. Oh, one more thin Kagome. When you wake up, you will be in your humanoid form Ask Sesshoumaru to teach you how to change into a unicorn."

Kagome looked at Midoriko as if she had gone mad.

"There's no way Sesshoumaru would teach me, even if he does know how."

Midoriko simply grinned.

"You never know. Goodbye my child."

"Goodbye Midoriko."

Kagome turned, took a deep breath, and jumped into her destiny without even a backward glance.

I hope you like this chapter just as much as you liked the first one. And as for being a crossover or not, I have an idea… that I'm not going to tell you guys about.

Onna: woman

Masuyo: Japanese name meaning "benefit the world."


	3. Awakening

First off, I'm soooo sorry that I haven't been able to update for a while. Between band rehearsals for contest, community band, homework and other such activities, I've barely had time to breathe, let alone write.

Also, I have a picture of Kagome's humanoid form drawn but my stupid scanner won't work so I can't get it into the computer to color. Also, can anyone send me a picture for the kanji meaning pure?

Pace.

Pace.

Pace.

Miroku was _attempting_ to meditate.

Pace.

Pace.

Pace.

He closed his violet eyes tighter against the muttered curses coming from Inuyasha's snarling form.

Pace.

Pace.

Pace.

"Inuyasha, this incessant pacing will not make her wake up any sooner."

The hanyou rounded furiously on Miroku, his golden eyes blazing.

"It's sure as hell better than sitting around doing nothing!"

Miroku nodded silently, his eyes never opening. He returned to ignoring Inuyasha's pacing, though he doubted Kaede would approve of the trench being worn in her floorboards.

He began to focus on the feel of his soul, flowing freely throughout his body, echoing emptily in the palm of his right hand. Without his wind tunnel, he felt oddly…uneasy. He had come to depend on Naraku's curse for his defense just as he had come to depend on his friends.

Miroku opened his eyes and leaned against the outer wall of Kaede's hut, observing the source of Inuyasha's current agitation. Kagome still had not awoken from her mysterious transformation.

He stared at the sleeping girl, wondering just how she would react to this latest development in her life. She seemed to have taken to time traveling fairly well after all, but this was another matter entirely.

Being a unicorn meant she would have to give everything of herself to a world that didn't want nor care for what was beautiful and pure. She would have to evade those who sought to kill, maim, or capture her for her power, for a chance to make a name for themselves. She would have to be more than Kagome. She would have to be a unicorn.

She would also have to deal with her new form. He highly doubted she could pass for a normal human in her own time period any longer, though with some of the stories she had told, he had his doubts on that notion.

Her hair had turned radiant silver highlighted by pale azure strands. Streaks of brilliant rose and gold framed her slender cheeks, nearly obscuring the pink kanji reading pure that now resided on her forehead.

The rest of her body had changed as well. While she had been pretty before, this new Kagome was drop dead gorgeous. Pale shoulders merged into strong, slender arms ending in delicate wrists and tiny hands. Her hips nipped in while her waist flared into gracefully sloping legs. Her breasts had grown too.

Blushing at the thought, Miroku didn't notice Inuyasha stop pacing and glare at him.

"Miroku, if you even lay a single finger on her, I swear-"

"Whoa Inuyasha! I would never do anything that Kagome-sama did not wish me to!"

"Oh yeah, you lecherous monk? What about all the times you've groped her? Or Sango for that matter?"

"But Inuyasha!"

Kagome slowly returned to consciousness, vaguely aware of the fight erupting beside her. She rolled over, staring blankly at the sleeping mat beside her and at the small toys nestled beneath the covers. She reached out to take a hold of a small model train Shippo had spent weeks working on one summer.

She froze, staring in awe at this hand that was not hers. It was far too elegant, too feminine, too beautiful to be hers. She slowly ordered the foreign fingers into a fist, shocked that they obeyed her silent command. She unrolled the slender digits one by one. This too they did without hesitation.

So engrossed was she in observing the actions of this foreign beauty that she did not notice the two men stop fighting. Nor did she notice Miroku silently slip outside. She did however notice the two shaking arms that slipped around her waist and pulled her into a rough embrace.

Overcome by a blur of red and white, it took Kagome a moment to realize that the arms that held her were Inuyasha's and that it was his hair and his fire rat robe that obscured the rest of the world.

"Inuyasha!"

She threw her arms around his quivering form, burying her nose in his beautiful hair. Inuyasha froze for an instant before he began to cry. Dazed, Kagome merely rocked back and forth, murmuring sweet nothings for his ears alone.

When both of them had sufficiently reined in their wayward emotions, Inuyasha leaned back a comfortable distance, slipping his hands into the voluminous sleeves of his kimono.

"Keh, wench. Glad to see you finally decided to wake up."

Scowling fiercely at the hanyou, Kagome huffed and folded her arms in front of her chest. Her eyes however, twinkled merrily.

"Now with a reception like that, maybe I should have stayed unconscious for another…how long was I out?"

"Two weeks."

"What the hell?!"

Inuyasha's eyes softened considerably as he watched Kagome leap to her feet in a panic. Before Kagome could launch into a tirade, she was smothered in another warm hug.

"It's good to have you back Kagome."

Kagome smiled, touched by this gentler, rarely seen side of her favorite hanyou.

"It's good to be back, Inuyasha."

The moment was interrupted seconds later by the slamming of a door and the ball of fur that crashed into Kagome's chest.

"Okaa-san!"

"Shippo-chan!"

Kagome nuzzled the trembling kit she held in her arms. Poor kid, he must have been so worried.

Shippo hugged her tightly, then pulled back to look her in he eyes.

"You look so pretty Okaa-san."

Kagome blushed.

"I'm sure I don't look any different than I always have Ship."

Yet, Kagome remembered the strange, beautiful hand and doubted her words even as she spoke them. Coughing slightly, she decided to change the subject.

"So, where is everyone?"

Shippo frowned nervously, his auburn tail twitching periodically.

"Sango went back to her village to bury Kohaku. Miroku went to visit his grandfather's grave."

Kagome smiled sadly. Hopefully this meant that her friends would be able to close a sad chapter in their lives and move on to happier times together. Though what that meant for her, she wasn't quite sure.

"Oh yeah, Sesshoumaru left yesterday for some meeting."

Kagome gaped at Shippo.

"I'm sorry. Would you please repeat that? Are you saying that Sesshoumaru stayed here for _two weeks_? For a human?"

Shippo beamed at his adopted mother.

"Yep! He even helped me out with my illusions. Look!"

Shippo leaped back and exploded in a cloud of swirling blue fire. When the smoke cleared, the little fox demon had been replaced by a horrendous ogre…with a bright pink ribbon in its scraggly hair.

Kagome stared at her favorite shape-shifter and burst into giggles. Shippo poofed back into his original form with a huff.

"Oh Shippo, –giggle-I'm sorry- chuckle-. It really is much better."

Shippo turned his back only to find a chuckling hanyou standing behind him. Outraged, the little demon strode out of the hut with as much of his remaining digniy as he could muster.

Kagome and Inuyasha burst into a fresh round of giggles before they finally managed reign in their merriment.

"I really am sorry. I'll give him some chocolate later to make up for it."

Inuyasha chuckled again before his face took on a more somber expression.

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru wasn't the only unexpected guest that showed up while you were unconscious."

Kagome froze instantly, her former joy draining along with the color in her face.

"She's here, isn't she?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped considerably and Kagome knew she was right. The rustling cloth and near silent steps an instant later further confirmed this latent suspicion. Kagome steeled her thoughts and looked up.

"Hello Kikyo."


	4. Meeting Place

I am so sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. I've had to write a research paper on abortion and that has completely engulfed all of my time. However, I did manage to get this written, plus a chapter of the Tree of Ages for those of you who haven't completely given up on that storyline. ***

Inuyasha looked back and forth between the two women he had loved and lost. Kikyo, the woman who had been his first love and Kagome, the woman who had been the first to love him for exactly who and what he was, flaws and all. He felt the static charge in the air and knew that nothing he could say would change the outcome of this encounter. He stood and departed with one last lingering glance, leaving the two to talk amongst themselves.

Kikyo watched him go with such a desperate, hopeful, bitter longing in her eyes that Kagome felt the sudden urge to cry. Then, the instant was gone and Kikyo was once again shrouded in calm acceptance.

Kikyo turned toward the younger girl, measuring her against some invisible standard that only she could recognize. Kagome twitched under the scrutiny.

"The kit was right. You are beautiful."

Kagome blushed under the unexpected praise.

"I'll never be as pretty as you Kikyo. Everyone knows that. Inuyasha, you, me."

Kikyo laughed. The sound was surprisingly light.

"I was never perfect in life. I do not know why everyone has attempted to make me so in death."

She stood in a single graceful movement and walked toward the back entrance to the hut. Kikyo pulled aside the woven mat door and looked at the girl seated on the floor. Her eyes instructed Kagome to follow. The soul collectors hovered between the two women.

Kagome pushed aside the heavy cotton blanket, once again noticing the strange, beautiful hands that obeyed her commands. She stood…and collapsed to the ground. She attempted to stand again and once more failed to get her feet under her.

Kikyo stared nonchalantly from the doorway. She made no move to help. Kagome would not have accepted the help had it been offered so what was the point?

Kagome finally managed to stand and walk toward the door with slow halting steps. She stopped by the elder priestess, waiting, watching.

Kikyo smiled in approval and turned to leave. Kagome followed her with steps that were getting surer and increasingly graceful with every minute they walked further into the woods.

Kagome watched the miko from behind. Her steps were more confident than her own would ever be, the sure footfalls of a hardened warrior who knew no fear, who fought death every day and won. They were the steps of a wise woman, one who had seen far more than any one lifetime should ever hold.

When Kagome realized that Kikyo was not going to say anything, she began to observe her surroundings. The trail was an unfamiliar one barely discernable through the scattering of crisp leaves that touched delicately on the forest floor. Wildflowers and weeds had almost taken over the ground cover. A mouse scurried through the underbrush searching for seeds and grains with which to feed his extensive family. Curious squirrels poked their heads out from hollows to watch the silent trespassers in their domain. A single speckled fawn stood silently in the shadows.

Kagome closed her eyes and allowed her feet to guide her. In front of her, Kikyo's aura shone like a powerful beacon even though its glow was muted by long-seeded hatred and regret and marred by the scars of death. Her soul collectors were silver trails of power floating beside her. Further ahead, Kagome could barely discern the faint sound of flowing water. It compelled her to listen…and so she did. A roaring filled her ears, deafening in its whispered intensity. A flute trilled somewhere in the back of her mind and millions of hesitant, hopeful voices spoke in languages she recognized and languages she did not.

A quiet snap brought Kagome out of her reverie. Kagome opened her eyes and stared. A crystalline waterfall more exquisite than anything she had ever seen danced into a cloudless pool of water and rainbows. A school of the largest goldfish Kagome had ever seen swum just beneath the glassy surface.

Kagome had seen this place before.

Kikyo smiled softly.

"Yes, this is where you cured me Kagome. This is where you saved my life after Naraku poisoned me."

Kagome glanced around the clearing. Sure enough, there were the solid gray stones where she had sat awaiting Inuyasha. They had been highly uncomfortable…which had probably contributed at least a little to her sour mood when he had finally shown up. But why-?

Kikyo merely strode wordlessly to the water's edge and stared down into the depths, lost in memories both good and bad. She absently brushed a stray strand of hair from in front of her eyes and was once again still.

Kagome joined her by the water. She watched the miko for a time before she too turned to the pool. In it, she saw herself as she had been: a naïve child who had been so deeply in love with her hanyou prince she would do anything to keep him happy. She saw her former self stride quickly into the water and force the poison from Kikyo's veins. She saw Kikyo walk away without so much as a backward glance.

A silver carp leaped from the water, showering both women in a spray of rainbow droplets. Kagome felt something shift and when she looked at the water once again, she saw a pristine black-haired woman garbed in an azure kimono. Delicate silver moons trailed along the sleeves, slowly transforming into pink cherry blossoms.

Behind the woman, stood Inuyasha.

Kagome reached out to his image only to find she couldn't move. Hands gently gripped her shoulders and pulled her away. She struggled but the hands never let go. A massive door closed behind her and she fell into an endless pool of light.

It wasn't until a firm hand clasped her shoulder that Kagome realized she was crying. Kagome turned abruptly, furiously wiping her eyes. She refused to cry in front of Kikyo…well, any more than she already had anyway. She stared at the ground beneath her, pretending to count the single grains of dirt lodged onto her uniform. She really needed to find something else to wear. After all, the short skirt certainly wasn't appropriate for traipsing around the woods in the feudal era and everyone thought she was a whore and –

"Kagome."

Kagome froze, trying to reign in her furiously pounding heart. When had she started sweating? When had her palms grown this clammy? She slowly faced the elder miko, afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Kagome, look at me."

Kagome fidgeted under Kikyo's intense stare. If the woman had been anyone else, Kagome would have been in their face by now, demanding what they wanted that they had to drag her out here to get it. Yet, Kagome had always felt ill at ease anywhere near the tragic priestess. Her soul twisted in a confusing mix of longing, betrayal, and fear.

"Damn it, Kagome! You are destined for something far greater than I! You are a unicorn! Look at me!"

When Kagome still did not look up, Kikyo strode forward and slapped her. The sound echoed loudly across the clearing

Kagome's head snapped sideways before she finally looked forward and met furious brown eyes.

It was not the anger in Kikyo's voice or the painful slap that had shocked her. She had been the subject of Kikyo's rage many times before. Rather, it was the desperate plea lodged deep within that anger that startled her. She had never heard Kikyo ask anything of anyone before, not even Inuyasha, certainly never herself.

Kikyo's eyes softened. She reached into her hakama and retrieved a small vial of blue cream. She rubbed the concoction on the red handprint on Kagome's face, smiling when the girl did not flinch away. Kagome gingerly touched the skin of her cheek, surprised to find the contact didn't hurt like she was sure it would. She silently observed Kikyo return the vessel to a pouch by her side she hadn't noticed before. What on earth-

"I apologize."

Kagome stared at the miko. Clearly, hell had frozen over and she just hadn't noticed until now. Kikyo merely smiled and took a seat on the grass. She folded her hands and watched Kagome watching her.

"You know, I used to hate you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. That had clearly been made obvious by the put-downs, the name-calling, and oh, let's not forget the numerous attempts on her life. She sat down next to the miko, curiosity spiking in her aura.

"I thought you were an ignorant foolish child who stole everything I ever held dear from right beneath my nose: my soul, my love, my revenge."

Kagome didn't know why Kikyo was telling her this. She had a feeling she would find out soon enough.

"I thought that you didn't deserve what the kamis had given you. I thought I did and so I tried to take it. After all, you were a merely my reincarnation, my copy."

Kagome flinched slightly and Kikyo continued.

"Yet, you did not strike out against me as I am sure I would have. You saved my life several times even as I attempted to take yours away. You forced me to look at my actions from the outside. You forced me to change my mind."

Kikyo reached out and took hold of Kagome's smaller, slender hand.

"It is for this reason that you have been granted this responsibility. It is for this reason that I make a request of you now."

Kagome stared at their clasped hands. Kikyo's war-calloused palms felt cool and dry against her skin. Those hands were strong. They had trained for years in order to protect the Shikon no Tama. They had shot the arrow that spelled Inuyasha. They had done things Kagome could never dream of. What could Kikyo possibly ask of her that she could not do herself?

"I want you to kill me."

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I just couldn't resist the evil cliffhanger. Review and I'll post the next chapter more quickly!**


	5. Just Like Before

**THE BAD NEWS: My first two weeks of summer have stunk to high heaven. I spent the second day of summer sick in bed. We went to California to visit family on one day's notice two days after that. The plane ride aggravated my sinuses so I spent the next week and a half going to the emergency room because of extreme pressure in my ears, trouble breathing, and a lymph node infection. Then, when we came back, I had twelve hours to pack for a six-week summer course at AGS. When we finally got there, the two-hour ride (with no air-conditioning in 100 degree weather) had caused me to start coughing nonstop. When I went to the nurse the next day, she did a test and said I had mono (which thankfully I do not). However, because of that, I had to leave and let someone else take my place. And THEN, I went to my doctor and got some high tech cough syrup that was supposed to make it so I could sleep. That however, did something weird to my system and I got a giant rash all over my body because of an allergic reaction to the antibiotic the hospital in California had given me. I'm apparently allergic to penicillin. I'm finally feeling decent however the rest of my summer plans (a.k.a. AGS) have all up and vanished. **

**THE GOOD NEWS: I finally have time to write. In fact I've gotten another chapter written for everything except The Pendulum and that's a work in progress. I've also started another story that just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down.**

Kagome dropped Kikyo's hand as though it was ablaze. Surely she could not have heard her correctly. Surely Kikyo had not just asked her to take her life! Yet, Kikyo remained calm, staring at Kagome as if she had only asked her the time.

"Wh-what?!"

Kikyo took Kagome's hand once again. The undead miko's other hand tapped Kagome's open mouth closed and forced her to look her directly in the eye.

"I am tired Kagome. I am tired of wandering the earth living off the souls of the dead. I am tired of felling nothing but hatred and regret. I am tired of striving for a life I can no longer have. All I that I ask is that you allow me to rest."

Kagome stared numbly at Kikyo, her mind frozen in shocked dismay. There had to be some other way, someone else who could fulfill Kikyo's request. She couldn't…she wouldn't! Kagome stood abruptly, turning her back on the elder miko.

"No, I can't do it Kikyo. Surely there must be someone else who can…bring you rest?"

Kikyo stood too. Her soul collectors floated beside her, covering her in an unnatural glow. She reached out and placed a slender hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I am sorry Kagome…but you are the only one who can cleanse my soul of its misdeeds. Only you can purify the taint of hatred that binds me to this world. Only you can grant me the rest I desire."

Kagome's shoulders slumped dejectedly. She half turned toward Kikyo, desperate hope burning in her blue eyes.

"You're…you're sure Inuyasha can't…?"

Kikyo shook her head. She was truly sorry it had to be this way…but there was no other way. She could not take her own life and Inuyasha had not the power to free her from her bondage. Kagome was her last hope.

"It's just like before."

Kikyo watched the other girl silently. Kagome walked toward the water once more, staring down into the clear depths. She crouched down and trailed her hand along the surface, eliciting ripples along the surface. Her face was strangely serene, strangely contemplative.

"Just like before. Just like last time we were here and only I could save your life."

Kagome sighed. Her hand stilled on the surface, hovering inches above where Kikyo had once lain suspended between this existence and the next. It would appear that to save Kikyo's life this time, Kagome would have to end it. The irony of the situation was not lost on either miko.

Kagome stared at her reflection, the beautiful woman who couldn't possibly be real but was unmistakably still Kagome. Was this what it meant to be a unicorn? Midoriko had told she must care for others, change them. Did this mean it was her duty to allow Kikyo to pass on, to give her peace?

"Just like before, it is still my choice. In the end, it is still my decision."

Kagome glanced back at Kikyo, at the pale priestess surrounded by death. She saw the anxiety buried beneath cold, weary eyes. She saw the despair and hopelessness that engulfed her frame and drained the vitality from her limbs. She saw a woman who needed help that only she could give.

Feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes, Kagome struck the surface of the water angrily. Her reflection wavered and vanished, leaving behind only a clear unblemished sky, untouched by the trials of life on earth.

"What happened to us Kikyo? How did it come to this?"

Kikyo closed her eyes, feeling the wind wrap them in its warm embrace. The leaves rustled in the tress, creating a sudden rush of sound. She shifted her weight, the heaviness of life beyond the grave pressing on her shoulders.

"Life Kagome. Life, with all its trials and hardships, its burdens and responsibilities, our own desires for love, for revenge…life happened to us. Life brought us here."

Kagome tried to hold back her tears, tried to remain strong and composed. And yet, with the strength of her emotions, the tears would not be restrained. They overflowed, carving trails of regret and sorrow down her pale face to fall, ever so slowly, into the crystal lake beneath her.

"But why? Why?"

Kikyo looked up, staring at the tranquil blue sky. She sighed, remembering the days after she had first been revived. How many times had she asked herself these same questions? How many hours had she pondered the wretched fate that had befallen her and the ramifications of her revival?

The elder miko shook her head. She approached Kagome silently, crouching down beside her. Kikyo stared at the cascading waterfall, attempting to compose her thoughts before she spoke.

"Kagome, I do not have all the answers. Perhaps it is fate. Perhaps our decisions and the decisions of others like us have brought us to this moment. Perhaps the actions of those like Naraku and Urasue are to blame. All I do know is that we are here now and your decision will determine where we are tomorrow."

Kagome chuckled, rising to her feet in a single graceful movement.

"So, no pressure right?"

She stared at Kikyo for an instant before turning back to watch the waterfall. Her hair fell silently over her eyes, obscuring the pale diamond drops that still resided there.

"Are you sure about this Kikyo? I mean absolutely sure? There's no turning back once…well, you know."

Kikyo only smiled, her expression tender and undisturbed.

"I know Kagome. I am ready."

Kagome nodded, roughly brushing the remaining tears from her eyes. She faced Kikyo with a steady expression though her eyes still wavered. She clenched her fists, attempting to muster the will and the courage to do what needed to be done.

"What must I do?"

"Just like before, you need only to touch me."

Kagome nodded once more. She haltingly stepped forward once, twice, three times to stand within arms reach of Kikyo. She reached forward only to pause inches from Kikyo's shoulder. Her arm wavered there, trembling.

"What will happen to you Kikyo? After you move on? Will you only go back to hell?"

Kikyo smiled. So much depended on the fragile, hopeful girl standing in front of her. Kagome was so strong, still innocent in spite of everything that she had endured at the hands of others. She was pure, untainted. Of course she would hesitate at the final instant.

"I will be fine Kagome. After all, who better to send me forward than a unicorn?"

Kagome faltered, staring oddly at Kikyo. Then, she closed her eyes and laid a single nervous hand on Kikyo's shoulder. Gentle warmth immediately flowed through her arm, searing her soul in all-consuming heat. The heat pooled near her heart, expanding until it seemed to emanate from every pore of her being.

Kagome's eyes flew open. Kikyo was glowing with pure white light; souls swerved around her body to be caught and carried toward heaven by the remaining soul collectors. Kikyo's face was radiant; her expression was of pure eternal joy, her hands outstretched in the promise of something better.

Kagome saw a single enormous orb of light exit Kikyo's body. It raced around the clearing for an instant, diving beneath the crashing falls and dancing along the surface of the lake before it crashed into Kagome's body of its own volition.

Kagome gasped, clutching her hands to her chest. She hadn't realized just how much pain her broken soul had caused her until it was whole once more. Kagome looked up once again, just in time to see Kikyo's body simply…fade away.

_Thank you Kagome. Thank you. _

Kagome laughed at the rush of delight and love that suddenly overwhelmed her. She laughed and she danced and she sang as the swirling eddies of her completed soul slowly sank into her skin. Then, just as quickly as it had begun, it was over.

Kagome collapsed exhausted onto the grass, smiling at the sky. Kikyo was free now. She was free. Kagome wasn't sure how long she had lain there before a certain silver-haired hanyou appeared overhead.

Kagome froze, any remaining feelings of peace instantly replaced by anxiety and apprehension. Did Inuyasha know? What would he say? What was she going to do?

Inuyasha scrutinized her for a moment before glancing around the clearing. He exhaled sharply before shrugging his shoulders.

"So…you actually did it. I wasn't sure you'd be able to."

Kagome sat up, shocked beyond belief. Out of all the things she thought Inuyasha might say (yell), that had certainly been the last thing she thought she'd hear.

"You…you mean you knew?!"

Inuyasha nodded, his silver hair glowing in the fading sunlight. He looked at Kagome for an instant before he sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders, well aware of the shock this must be.

"Yeah, I knew. Kikyo told me what she wanted when she first arrived several days ago. She told me she wanted peace she couldn't get anywhere on earth. She even released me from my promise to go to hell with her."

Kagome grinned and leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder.

"I don't think she went to hell Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in surprise before he smiled and nodded.

"No, I don't suppose she did. Not with you to send her off."

The two friends sat in companionable silence for a time before Inuyasha realized that Kagome had fallen asleep. He smirked, unsurprised. After all, she had only just recovered from her ordeal with the transformation. It was only natural that the trek combined with all the emotional chaos of the past few hours would have worn her out. He silently scooped her up in his arms and set off toward the village.

"Come one Kagome. Let's go home."


	6. Journey Forth

"But Inuyasha!"

"NO!"

The villagers paused in the daily chores to observe the spat between the inu-hanyou and the strange miko from the future escalate into a full-blown fight. Amused, some of the younger men perched on the fence posts to watch the violence that was sure to erupt any minute now.

"Inuyasha, _Midoriko_ told me I have to! You know what happened the last time you tried to defy her!"

"I don't care what some old priestess told you! You're staying here!"

Kagome was furious! How dare Inuyasha forbid her from doing this? He had no right! Taking a deep calming breath, she attempted to reason with the irritating hanyou.

"Inuyasha, it's just long enough so that he can teach me to- "

"NO!"

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha could hear the not-so-subtle threat in Kagome's voice. He just didn't care…not when what she was planning involved spending kami-knows amount of time with his homicidal brother.

"SIT!"

"Ooomph!"

The villagers slowly began to go back to their daily routine content that life would return to normal once tempers had cooled. After all, Kagome and Inuyasha's fights rarely ever lasted longer that a few minutes. Those on the fence remained suspended there for a moment longer before they too ventured away from the still squabbling pair.

Kagome sighed, crouching down next to the Inuyasha shaped crater in the grassy pasture.

"Inuyasha, what happens when I get kidnapped again? What happens when the next super-villain comes along after world domination? What happens if you arrive a second too late to save me?"

Inuyasha stilled for a moment before leaping to his feet, his hands clenched in angry fists.

"What are you talking about wench? I'll always be there to protect you! You know that!"

Inuyasha froze instantly when Kagome stood and looked him in the eye. Her eyes, now as amber as his own, were so sad, so lonely. She smiled at him, slowly taking his hand in her own.

"But what if you're not? What if I'm on my own and no one's there to save me? What then?"

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand, feeling the strength of each clawed digit. Inuyasha was so powerful and strong. He never had to worry about walking alone in a strange land. He never felt afraid when unfamiliar footsteps sounded behind him at night.

"I'm tired of being weak. I'm tired of standing on the sidelines watching other people fight my battles. I _need_ to do this. _Please_."

Inuyasha fidgeted under her intense golden stare, his ears flattened against his skull in a vain attempt to block this experience from his mind. What she was asking went against every bone in his body…yet, how could he deny her request for strength?

"Fine…but I am going with you. You're not leaving my sight for one instant while we're there you got that? Not one!"

Kagome smiled, her eyes sparkling with pleasure. She grinned at the hanyou and threw herself forward into his arms. Startled, Inuyasha stepped back in confusion before he returned the embrace.

"Ahem."

Kagome and Inuyasha leapt apart instantly. Both of their faces were flushed with embarrassment, reddening further when they discovered Miroku had been the one to interrupt their more intimate moment.

Miroku strode forward, a perverted smile etched into permanent residence on his impish face. Shippo was nestled on his shoulder, staring at the others curiously.

"Well, if the formalities are over, let us depart quickly. If we hurry, we can meet up with Sango on her way to her village."

Shippo grinned widely, inwardly applauding Miroku's shrewd handling of a dangerous situation. This would be so exciting…not that the village wasn't fun, but things were much more entertaining when they were all together on the road. Besides, they were about due for an adventure that didn't involve chasing after a shard-crazed, kind-of-hanyou with a grudge against the world.

Miroku smiled at the kit, excited as well. He faced toward the miko turned unicorn, curious as to what exactly she thought she could convince Sesshoumaru to do for her. Shrugging, he contemplated their journey once again.

"Kagome-sama, will we be needing anything from your world before we leave?"

Kagome blinked. Go back to her world? That would mean…oh crap. Oh crap. CRAP! Kagome grabbed a fistful of hair in each hand, staring at the multicolored strands with a panicked expression.

"Oh no no no no. What am I going to do? What am I going to say? What's Mom going to say? Ji-chan's probably going to slap sutras all over me and make up some lame excuse for sch- oh kami! School! What the hell am I going to do about school? I can't go like this!"

Miroku frowned at the hysterical girl. He hadn't _meant_ to cause a complete mental breakdown. Inuyasha shook his head silently before taking hold of Kagome and shaking her.

"Relax Kagome. If your family can accept me, I'm sure they'll accept you no problem. As for school, who needs it? It drives you nuts half the time anyway."

Kagome's eyes darted around wildly for an instant longer before her gaze settled on Inuyasha. She sighed, slumping dejectedly into his arms. Inuyasha held her and rubbed soothing circles on her back, glaring death threats at Miroku the entire time. Miroku held up his hands innocently and backed away.

"Besides Kagome, I already went back to your era to tell your family that you were ok. They gave me a huge bag of stuff they said you normally bring back. I also told them it could be several weeks before you'd be back."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, a grateful smile lighting up her entire complexion. Inuyasha blushed and looked anywhere but at his friends.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Miroku cleared his throat, effectively ruining the moment once again.

"Shall we depart then?"

"What else would we be doing? Sitting here twiddling our thumbs?"

"Of course not! Let's get going!"

"Yeah! This'll be fun!"

Kagome beamed at her friends, her cares forgotten in the promise of a new adventure and, possibly, a way to get strong enough to one day be the one protecting her protectors.

To be honest, I don't particularly care for this chapter. However, I was at a standstill as to how I was going to get to the journey and, eventually, to Sesshoumaru's castle itself and had to write something. I will redo this chapter whenever I think of a better way to write it. ANY suggestions you all might have would be GREATLY appreciated.

**I do have some ideas for the rest of the story though so never fear, there will be better chapters ahead…though I fear I may suffer some flames from what I have planned. Sorry, but you're not getting any more than that until you read the actual chapters ahead. Bye. **


	7. Impossible

"How much farther is it to the Slayer's village Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha leapt gracefully from the high branches of the tree to perch beside Kagome on the narrow rock bed. A babbling brook bustled merrily along its way only inches away, the waters clear and cool to the weary travelers…or at least the one remaining human of the group.

Miroku sat on the opposite bank, his face calm and serene. To the average passerby, the monk appeared to be in deep meditation. To Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo, Miroku was merely basking in the relief the running water granted his weary feet. Inuyasha scoffed at the so-called man of Buddha. Weren't monks supposed to be self-sacrificing or something?

"If we keep walking, about three hours away. Now me, I could get there in twenty minutes."

Kagome smiled at the irritable hanyou. In Inuyasha-speak, that meant that if they hurried, they'd be there within the hour. She rose to her feet silently, stretching her muscles with an ease she'd never before experienced. In fact, she wasn't even tired and they'd been walking since the day before yesterday.

"Let's get going then. We can't keep Sango-chan waiting, now can we?"

Inuyasha grunted. Kagome's stamina had increased by leaps and bounds since her transformation. She could even manage to keep up with him when running on her own, granted not for much longer than an hour. Miroku however, was still human so the group had to maintain a slower pace.

Inuyasha grumbled quietly to himself as he approached the monk. When he was sure he had the monk's full attention, he turned his back on Miroku and crouched down making sure his intent was clear. The man glanced curiously between the already moving Kagome and Inuyasha's exposed back, comprehension dawning slowly.

"You want me to…"

"Just do it already! We can't have you slowing us down."

Miroku grinned, barely repressing the laugh that would surely have cost him his ride. Instead, he strolled forward and held Inuyasha's shoulders, not sure exactly what to expect. When Inuyasha did not even so much as twitch, Miroku was positive he had done something to offend his ill-tempered friend and would be forced to walk.

"So, what next?"

What happened next was that Inuyasha raced forward so suddenly that Miroku almost lost his grip. Only when Inuyasha reached back and took hold of the monk's flailing legs did he regain some sense of balance. Miroku grimaced as the world spun around him in a dizzying array of green and brown.

"I do not know how Kagome-sama managed to do this everyday. At least Kilala does not…bounce."

Inuyasha smirked at the man whose complexion had gone eerily green. This could prove to be a very entertaining twenty minutes provided Miroku did not lose his stomach somewhere along the way.

"What? Can't take a little altitude monk?"

Inuyasha descended rapidly, pretending to miss the branch he had been aiming for. Miroku clutched Inuyasha's shoulders harder, very much expecting Inuyasha and himself to plummet to their deaths, simply because of the need to go quickly.

Inuyasha laughed and touched down on a lower branch before leaping into the air once more.

"Inuyasha! Stop scaring the poor guy half to death!"

Miroku turned his head to see Kagome racing along the ground, narrowly avoiding numerous trees that stretched toward the sky. Shippo clung steadily to her shoulder, his clothing hardly even ruffled by the blistering pace the two were setting.

"Perhaps…perhaps I should ride with Lady Kagome next time Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled backwards instantly, soon to be followed by angry eyes.

"If you so much as think about it monk, you'll find yourself on the wrong end of my Tetsusaiga."

If they had been on stable ground, Miroku would have raised his hands in an innocent gesture of reproach. As it was, Miroku dare not move a single finger from the hanyou's person lest he lose the precious little grip he still maintained.

"All I meant was that Kagome-sama would likely be the smoother ride!"

Inuyasha growled at Miroku once more. The monk froze, realizing too late how his words must sound to the half-demon.

"No! No! I did not mean it like that Inuyasha! I merely meant that perhaps I might make the end of the journey with my life intact!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Miroku frowned. Why must the others always assume he had nefarious intentions? He was treated so unfairly by them all, especially by his dear Sango!

"We're here."

Inuyasha and Kagome touched down in one of the trees bordering the decaying village. The outer walls had almost completely collapsed, leaving the inner courtyard exposed to any who might be passing by…not that there was much to see in the first place.

The instant the group landed outside the gates, Inuyasha dumped Miroku unceremoniously on the ground (much to the monk's annoyance). Kagome opened her mouth to scold him but was unexpectedly silenced by the very monk she was defending.

"Now now Kagome-sama. You two must not fight at this time. We must not disturb Sango if she is still in mourning for her brother."

Sango however, was nowhere to be found even after nearly twenty minutes of searching. Miroku grimaced, praying they had not missed her on their journey here. It simply would not due to have come all this way for nothing.

"Perhaps we should search separately?"

After a moment's deliberation, it was decided that Miroku would check the area around Midoriko's cave, Inuyasha would search the northern half of the village, and Kagome and Shippo would investigate the Southern half. They would meet back at the gate in half an hour if no one discovered anything.

After the others had left, Kagome glanced around the village, trying to imagine it how it had been before Naraku's influence had reached it, before the stain of evil touched this place. She imagined she saw children running through the streets, mothers preparing dinner for their weary husbands, and fathers training hard so that they could return from their next battle to see their families once again. She imagined she saw life and vitality and a pulsing will to survive in times that were difficult at best. It was saddening to see the once-proud village reduced to this monument to the dead, a testimony to the evils a single man can commit.

"Momma?"

Kagome was pulled from her musings by Shippo's small voice. She opened her eyes to find she had wandered to the gravesites. That was where Shippo stood now, beside a grave that somehow looked fresher than all the others.

"Oh…Kohaku."

Shippo glanced back and forth between Kohaku's grave and Kagome. Her hair had fallen over her eyes so Shippo couldn't read her expression. Even so, he could tell from the defeated slump in her shoulders that seeing the grave made her sad. It made him sad too. Kohaku had been a nice kid when he'd been around… serious and kind of depressing but nice all the same.

"Momma? Are you okay?"

When Kagome didn't respond, Shippo hopped onto Kagome's shoulder and tugged her hair in an effort to gain her attention. The anxious kit leaned forward, nearly falling from his perch when he finally caught a glimpse of Kagome's face. Her eyes were glowing pure white and her hair started floating away from her face in a gentle breeze no one else could feel.

"Kagome? Shippo? Is that you?"

Shippo clutched Kagome's shoulder, tiny claws puncturing the thin white fabric and leaving scratches on her bare skin. Not even that induced a reaction. He turned panicked eyes toward the newcomer.

"Sango! Something's the matter with Kagome!"

The demon slayer raced forward, dropping the basket of flowers she had been carrying. Kilala raced forward and jumped onto Kagome's other shoulder, rubbing worriedly against her face. Sango came to an abrupt halt directly in front of Shippo.

"What's wrong?"

Shippo was on the verge of hysteria. His tail was fluffed out to at least three times its normal size and his already red eyes shone with tears.

"I don't know! She was fine until she saw Kohaku's grave and now she won't move! And her eyes are glowing!"

"_Time_."

Shippo and Sango both froze at the sounds that arose from Kagome's mouth. It was not so much a voice as it was a thousand voices speaking as one, not so much words as vague impressions and flashes of dreams they saw suspended in their minds. Nevertheless, the meaning was clearer than if she had spoken.

"_Time is what is wrong. This was never meant to occur. The demon slayers were meant to survive long into the future until a time arose where they were no longer needed. They were to merge into society not be eliminated from it_."

Sango stared at the girl she had come to think of as a younger sister. Whatever was happening, it was not Kagome who was speaking. The voice was primal, ancient, powerful. It was the voice of a being millenniums older than they.

"Who are you?"

"_We are fate. We are the kamis. We are whatever you wish to call us…and we will repair this atrocity_."

Sango did not have a chance to respond before dozens of glowing spheres erupted from Kagome's body. She tried to brace herself but was knocked backwards when both Shippo and Kilala crashed into her stomach. Instincts honed by a lifetime of fighting demons brought her arms around the two small demons before they could be blown away. Unable to stand on her feet in the fierce winds, she stared at Kagome who was once again encased in blinding light. A brilliant flash forced Sango to close her eyes.

When she opened her eyes seconds later, Kagome was unconscious. Sango darted to her friend, hardly noticing either the absence of power or the sudden calm. Sango felt tears forming in her eyes. First her little brother and now this!

"Sango…look…"

Sango glanced at Shippo, who was staring at something with nothing short of awe. She followed his gaze and promptly lost her balance. She sat dumbly staring at the village before her. It looked exactly as it had the day she had left. The dilapidated buildings were whole once more. The outer wall stood proud and firm. Almost unwillingly, her eyes were drawn toward her own home. The door stood slightly ajar, just as it always had. Father said it was more inviting that way. She faltered suddenly, sure she had just seen movement behind that door.

When a hand reached through to push open the door, she was positive she was dreaming. When a middle-aged man emerged into the light, she swore she had just died. When he glanced up and smiled, she burst into tears. This couldn't be real. It just wasn't possible.

"Father."


	8. A New Beginning

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long to update but I ran into a complete and total block. I swear, I finished the last chapter and then went "OK, **_**now**_** what?" I know this chapter isn't the greatest but I had to develop the story somewhere so that way I can get on with the rest of the tale. Again, I a SO sorry!**

"Sango! Sango, what's wrong?"

He rushed forward to embrace the bawling slayer. He held her, glaring at the kit and the unconscious woman who seemed to be the cause of Sango's distress. He murmured quietly to her, calling out occasionally. His shouts drew others out of their homes. Many of them came with weapons held in a fierce grip until they realized the source of the commotion. A worried circle had soon gathered around the somewhat calmer Sango. Shippo hid under Kagome's hair, watching the reunion anxiously.

"Sango, what's wrong? Have these two done something to you?"

Sango shook her head furiously, unable to speak past the sobs choking her, engulfing her mind in pure, disbelieving joy. Then, she saw her brother shouldering her way through the crowd, his brown eyes alight with curiosity and worry, They were not the cold, dead eyes of a puppet, nor were they the tragic, heartbroken eyes of the boy she had buried less than three hours earlier. They were the eyes of her dear brother. She stood abruptly and walked to him.

"Sango, what's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sango's arms were suddenly wrapped around the boy's slender frame. She held him there for what seemed to be an eternity, simply listening to him breath.

"Sango, I…can't breathe."

Sango released him instantly, collapsing onto the ground in front of him. She stared at the villagers gathered around her, still not quite believing they were really there.

"How…how are you all alive? You're dead. You were all dead."

Kohaku's eyes widened so much that it would have been comical in any other situation.

"Dead? Sis, are you sure you're all right?"

Sango nodded vehemently, clutching Kohaku once again. He looked pleadingly at his father. The man cleared his throat, beckoning the other villagers away. He stepped toward the two on the ground, pausing when Shippo jumped in front of Kagome, growling protectively.

"Relax kit. I do not mean her any harm. I am merely going to bring her inside where she can be more comfortable."

Shippo glanced anxiously between Sango and the stranger approaching them. Seeing the bawling slayer would be of no help, he studied the man. He had short hair tied back in a ponytail and a strong jaw…but more than that, he had kind eyes. He reminded him of his father. Reluctantly, he allowed the man to pick up Kagome, who had still not regained consciousness. He scrambled up to perch on his shoulder and stare worriedly at his adopted mother.

Sango's father put Kagome down on a mat lying just inside the doorway. It was comfortable and out of the way but was still within sight. After all, the man was a demon slayer. He did not survive so long by being careless. When he had deposited the kit next to the woman, he returned to his daughter, who had finally somewhat calmed down.

"Now, Sango. Tell me exactly what happened."

He listened intently, his eyes growing wider as Sango told him of the attack on the village and everyone's untimely demise. Yet, something was off. Sango kept glancing at Kohaku as she spoke. There was something off in her story but she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Kohaku, would you mind telling the rest of the villagers that Sango's all right. I'm sure they're worried."

After the boy had left, he turned back to Sango.

"What are you holding back Sango? What really happened?"

Sango fidgeted nervously, glancing at the doorway Kohaku had left through. Hmm. So it did have something to do with her brother.

"Most everyone was here at the village when the demons attacked…but some of us, you, me, and Kohaku included, were summoned to a nearby castle to kill a giant spider. A man there…he possessed Kohaku and…forced him to kill everyone. He almost killed me and they did kill him."

Sango's father listened in horror as she described the half-demon Naraku, Kohaku's resurrection, his eventual freedom, and his second death.

"What happened to this Naraku?"

"He's dead. She killed him."

Sango pointed at Kagome, who was beginning to stir. The girl slowly sat up, holding her head on her knees.

"Ow. I feel like I got run over by a semi. Shippo? Sango? What happened?"

Sango stood slowly before racing forward to embrace the girl she had come to think of as a sister.

"You saved them Kagome. You brought them all back! How did you do it?"

Kagome stared at Sango, slightly unnerved by the awe in her voice. She glanced curiously at the man sitting in the center of the room. He looked familiar. In fact, he looked a lot like Sango.

"Do what? What happened? Who's he?"

Sango beamed at the miko-unicorn.

"He's my father."

Kagome's eyes widened so much that they filled half of her face. She looked quickly between Sango and the man she said was her father. There was a distinct similarity and she could feel no demonic aura but…

"Are you sure? I mean…your entire village was slain wasn't it?"

Sango was grinning at Kagome, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes! They were until you brought them back! How did you d it?"

Kagome stared at the man beside Sango, at Kohaku, and through the open doorway. She stared and stared and finally shook her head in confusion.

"I don't know."


	9. Westward On

Sesshoumaru stared at the moon, alone with his thoughts. Now that Naraku was gone, he was unsure as to his next course of action. Until he had encountered Naraku, he had been searching for Tetsusaiga. Now that Naraku was dead and Tetsusaiga was out of his reach, he supposed he could journey back to his domain. The Western Castle had been without his guidance for far too long. There were stirrings of rebellion among some of his more troublesome subjects. If it continued, the other lords might begin to doubt his prestige and the discontent would spread. No one could afford another war. The last one had almost destroyed the world.

There was also the matter of Rin's education. It was horribly lacking. The child didn't even know how to read or write; she was even less aware of any court manners or etiquette. It simply would not do for her to embarrass him in front of the other lords. In addition, when she came of age, it would be his duty to ensure she found a suitable husband. To do that, she needed to learn more about…the ways of men and their wives. He quickly decided to postpone that discussion for a much later date or better yet, leave it to someone else entirely.

He found his thoughts wandering when Tenseiga began vibrating…fiercely. He glanced down at the sword, startled.

"What is it Tenseiga?"

Tenseiga merely continued its shaking, attempting to pull Sesshoumaru west. He glanced over the plains, barely able to discern the faint outline of a castle in the distance. So, it was decided then. He would be visiting his domain very soon.

Kagome grinned. She glanced back at the village, waving at the troupes of eager young villagers watching their departure from the wall tops. Ever since they had found out about their untimely demise and resurrection, some of the more forward young men had taken to following Kagome around… much to Inuyasha's annoyance. Lately, Kagome had been forced to resort to asking Shippo to lure them away (usually through the guise of his kitsune magic) just so she could have some peace and quiet. Even then, she was still not at peace.

Sango had not stopped thanking her profusely for bringing her family back. To be quite honest, Kagome found the image of her friend bowing at her feet rather disturbing, She didn't even remember the event and she certainly didn't remember how she had accomplished such a feat. Sango had told her that she had been, for lack of a better word, possessed by the kamis and they had managed to work through her. While Kagome was honored, she was also very unsettled. If the kamis could take over her body whenever they wished, what was to stop them from doing something not as _benign_ as bringing a slain village back to life?

If that in itself wasn't enough, Miroku was starting to give her strange looks, as if he was contemplating the universe and she was the centerpiece of the puzzle. She was used to perverted gazes but this new intensity only heightened her feelings of foreboding. Then Inuyasha had started trying to convince her to return to the village and forget the whole trip to Sesshoumaru's until she could get a grip on her powers. It had taken twenty minutes of arguing and at least ten sits to remind him that _that_ was the entire point of the trip in the first place.

Thus, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were now journeying west. Sango and Miroku had decided to stay at the village to bring the demon slayers up to date on the outside world. They had promised to send for them when they decided on a wedding date…if only Sango could refrain from murdering her husband-to-be before they got the chance to set one. He had taken one look at the fit, feminine forms of the village girls and started his womanizing ways once more. Sango had grimaced and pulled out Hiraikotsu, promising Kagome she wouldn't beat the man _too_ badly. After all, they couldn't marry if he couldn't stand upright for more than three seconds.

"So Kagome…why exactly are we going to my baka brother's again?"

Kagome glanced down at Inuyasha. The hanyou was staring straight ahead as he ran but his ears were pointed directly at her, eager to capture her reply. He looked kinda nervous.

"Because Midoriko told me he can teach me how to use my powers. After all, he is one of the most powerful demons around."

"Feh, he isn't all that great. After all, I beat him all the time."

"Yeah, you're right."

Inuyasha's ears perked up and he glanced back at the grinning miko. He smiled and looked forward once more, his nerves (and worry) somewhat calmed…at least for the moment.


End file.
